Friends or Lovers
by Twifan2727
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends but Edward wants to be more than friends. Will he tell her how he feels or will it be too late?
1. Prologue

_Here`s My New Story I Am Writing Hope You All Love It_

**Prologue**:

I stood in front of my best friend of fifteen years just looking at her. I never knew I would fall in love with my best friend, but I did and she needed to know.

"Come on Edward, I`m about to get married. What`s going on?."

I was such a nervous wreck, I didn`t wanna ruin what she though was the most important day of her life, but I didn`t care cause she was making the most terrible mistake of her life. Here it goes, she needs to know.

"Bella, I know your about to get married, but you need to know something."

"What is it Edward."

"Bella I`m in love with you."

**That`s That. Let Me Know If You Like It. Should I Continue This R&R PLEASE**


	2. Edward & Bella

Chapter One: Our First Meeting

Isabella Swan: Age 9 Year 1994

"Isabella you are gonna be late baby girl."

"But Daddy I don`t wanna go to school. I know I am gonna get pick on."

"Oh pumpkin no you won`t. I bet you will make a lot of friends." He said and help Isabella put her jacket on. Charlie rush Isabella out of the house and took her to school, "Remember to be a good and have manners okay."

"Okay Daddy. I will." Isabella said and rush into her classroom. She was starting a new school today. She moved from Phoenix to Forks, Washington with her Daddy cause her mother didn`t wanna raise Isabella anymore and decided to leave on a long vacation with her new husband Phil Dwyer.

"Why hello, and who might you be."

"I`m Isabella Swan. Are you my teacher."

"Why yes I am, I`m Miss Denali. It`s nice to meet you Isabella. Come sit here."

The day was going good for Isabella. She did a lot of work and ate her lunch afterwards. She was outside on the swings when some kids came up to her.

"Hey ugly girl, move away from the swings that`s mine."

Isabella look up at this other girl, who was pretty. She had blonde hair and wore pretty clothes.

"Did you not here me, I say move." The girl said and push Isabella off the swings, hard. Isabella started crying.

"Oh you made her cry, Rosie." Another girl said and laugh.

"Aw what you gonna do tattle tale on me." Rosie said and laugh throwing sand on Isabella.

"Leave me alone." Isabella said and started crying some more.

"Rosie, leave her alone."

"I was just playing around Eddie."

"Just leave her alone."

Rosie stomp her foot and walk away with her friend. The boy walk over to Isabella and gave her a tissue.

"I`m sorry my sister and her friend was being mean." He said. Isabella look up at him and shrug her shoulders.

"I am use to it. I was pick on a lot at my old school." She said, getting up and wiping the sand of her dress.

"You were at a other school."

"Yes. I lived in Phoenix with my mother." She said and sat on a rock. Eddie sat beside her.

"Isn`t Phoenix sunny."

"It really is. I wish I could go back there."

"Why can`t ya?"

"My mother doesn`t want me there." She said all sad, "Can we talk about something else please."

"Okay. We can. How about we talk about us being friends."

"Friends? You wanna be friends with me?"

"Of course. Do you?"

"Yes I mean I have never had friends before. Are you sure you wanna be friends with a girl?"

"Yes silly, I do." He said and grin

"Okay, friends then." She said and smiled.

"Best Friends." He said.

Isabella walk out of the school and ran towards her father cruiser. She had a big smile on her face.

"Your smiling? Did you meet a friend?"

"I did Daddy, his name is Eddie but he likes Edward instead."

"A boy friend Isabella, really?"

"Daddy, he`s not my boyfriend. He`s just a friend."

"Oh. Okay well then I am happy you made a friend Isabella."

"Me too Daddy."

* * *

Isabella Cullen: Age 27, Present Day:

"Isabella, let`s go we are gonna be late."

"I am coming and I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Whatever you say Isabella."

Bella ran down the stairs and frown at him.

"Edward, do not make me hate you forever, cause I will."

"You could never hate me Bells, I am your bestie." He said and of course Bella knew he was and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess you are right." She said and grab her camera.

"Really Bella, do you have to bring that?"

"Of course I do. This is gonna be the last time I see Rosalie, so I might as well take some pictures."

"I still can`t believe you two our friends. I mean my sister use to pick on you a lot when we were kids."

"Yes she did but we both are good and great friends. So come on let`s go before were late." She said grabbing Edward arm and dragging him out of the house. They drove down to La Push, were the whole gang was hanging.

"Bellaaaaaa." Rosalie yelled and ran to hug her.

"Hey Rose, it`s great to see you."

"You too." Rose said and smiled.

"What about me?" Edward asked and pout.

"Edward don`t pout you look dumb." Rosie said and walk away.

"Oh well gee thanks Rosie, it`s always good to see you too." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Come on let`s get a drink." Bella said and pulled Edward with her, "And quit pouting."

"I am not pouting." Edward said

"Oh My God did you just stomp your foot."

"No!" He said

"Oh God Edward." Bella said and laugh.

"Stop laughing at me." Edward said and smirk.

"I`m sorry, it`s just so funny." She said and laugh some more. Edward also join with her.

"What is so funny?"

Bella and Edward stop laughing and look up to see Sam Uley standing there in front of them.

"Oh my god Sam." Bella said and hug him.

"Hey Belly, what`s up."

"Nothing much, it`s good to see you here."

"It`s good to see you as well. Hey Edward."

"Hey Sam, how are you."

"I`m doing good I am actually engage."

"What? To who?" Bella asked

"Emily. I ask her three weeks ago to marry me."

"That`s wonderful Sam, I am so happy for you and Emily. Is she here?"

"Yeah right there." He said pointing towards the water.

"Oh I am gonna go talk to her." Bella said and ran towards her.

"It`s great to see her happy."

"Yeah it sure is."

"You wouldn`t have anything to do with that now, would you?" Sam asked. Edward look over at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"I haven`t told her yet Sam."

"Why the hell not? Edward this is the perfect time to let her know just how you feel."

"I can`t do that right now. She has a lot of stuff on her mind right now."

"I know but if you don`t tell her how you feel, it will be too late, like right now." He said and look over to where Bella was. Jacob Black. Edward rival and enemy.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Edward asked

"He knew Bella will be here." Sam asked and watch as Edward storm towards them, "Edward wait." Sam said and ran after him.

"And I said no Jacob, I do not want you back." Bella said, "Now take your damn hands off me."

"Come on Bella." Jacob said slurring his words. Edward got in between Bella and Jacob.

"You heard her, take your damn hands off of her." Edward said, glaring at Jacob.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Edward Cullen. Always coming to Isabella Swan rescue."

"Get out of here Jake, now." Bella said

"Why don`t you wanna be with me anymore Belly, you know I love you."

"Love? Love is taking me out to dinners, buying me flowers, telling me how beautiful I am everyday. You didn`t show any of that while were dating. No you just wanted to control me and slap me around."

"You bitch." He said and went to slap Bella but Edward grab him and twist his arm, pinning him to the ground.

"I told you the last time you weren`t ever gonna put your hands on her ever again. Sam do me a favor take this piece of shit home." Edward said and let Jacob go. Sam grab Jake and walk him back home. Edward turned around and saw that Bella was crying. She ran into Edward arms as he hug her tight.

"Shh, I got you Bella." He said

"I am so sorry." She said. He frown and look down at her.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not listening to you before when I was with him. I shouldn`t have dated Jacob Black."

"Hey that isn`t your fault, you didn`t know he was gonna be so violet with you."

"Can you take me home, I don`t wanna be here anymore."

"Of course Bella." He said and pick her up, carrying her in his arms, "Rose I am taking her home."

"Is she gonna be alright?" She asked

"Yeah, I got her." He said and walk her to his car and drove her back home. When he got there, he walk her inside, "Go take a shower and put some pajamas on then I will tuck you in alright."

"Edward you can leave, you don`t need to tuck me in."

"Yes I do, I am not leaving you alone, now go shower." He said and watch as Bella walk towards him, placing a kiss on his cheek, looking up at him, "Your the best Edward, I am glad you are my friend." She said and walk away.

"Yeah me too." He said and smiled, touching his cheek, hoping one day he will eventually tell her the truth.

* * *

**Awwww, Edward is so sweet lol. Anyways, that is that Chapter. Please R&R**


End file.
